


October 1949

by Aquatics



Category: The Father Christmas Letters - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Paksu and Valkotukka go for an adventure in the caves.





	October 1949

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).

18 October 1949

Halloa!

We’re really not supposed to be writing out-of-season like this, but we’re figuring: As long as it isn’t Father Christmas, and we don’t let him know, he will be none the wiser. Besides, Illbereth, says that typing doesn’t count as writing. If it is true for our homework, it must hold true for correspondence.

Thank you for the lovely card wishing us a good excavation. Do not worry about our losing our way, for unlike our dear uncle, we brought a rope to mark the way with. We also got a map from our cousin, Aliina. She sold us some glow-in-the-dark paint that we’re really not supposed to talk about, because Father Christmas uses it for toy dinosaurs and wouldn’t do well to know it’s missing.

We entered around the back of the cave, where uncle Ukko keeps his store of aged Bergen-brandy. We followed a long, twisting corridor, until we ended up in a large, dark room filled with large shadowy things. Once we struck a torch, we saw a giant catapult(!!!) Like the ones we read about, in ancient Persia. The throwing part was big enough for us to sit down in, but we couldn’t operate the levers. They were too small for our bear-hands, even with us being part Honey-bear.

The walls were filled with cave drawings, of the kind our uncle has copied down. We followed the writing until we reached another, very small goblin crack - Luckily, we are not as large as our uncle, and so easily slipped through. We were astonished (and awed) to see a whole chamber of goblins. They were all quite silent, not even breathing or stirring where they lay, as if dead.

But the trouble with goblins are, they are never really quite dead. They can disappear if you pummel them hard enough, but they always return. Our uncle taught us so. So we tip-toed away as fast as we could, doing our best to cover up the glowing paint with dirt, removing the rope as we went. We’re going back soon to cover the footsteps up with black paint. Our uncle says they sleep for centuries, but you never know when they might wake up, and we’d rather they be confused and not find their way to uncle’s brandy.

We hope that you are having a good fall! The Green Man has told us that not all children get to have fall breaks, so we hope that the message we have included will not be too far off the mark.

Best wishes

Paksu and Valkotukka  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fall Break = A week-long school holiday in the fall, common to Scandinavian countries.


End file.
